


Third wheelin'

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beca is hella gay, Café, Date Night, F/F, First Meetings, bechloe - Freeform, movies - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Beca is dragged along on an outing with Stacie and Aubrey. Unbeknown to Beca, she is about to meet someone who will make a real impression on her.





	Third wheelin'

‘Wow, I love being a third wheel. It’s so fun. Seriously, this isn’t sarcasm. No, definitely not.’ Beca grumbled, scuffing her feet along the gravel.

Stacie rolled her eyes with a smirk, exchanging a glance with Aubrey. ‘You won’t be a third wheel for long.’

Beca warily glanced up at her best friend. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘We’re going to meet Chloe, my best friend.’ Aubrey explained.

Stacie and Aubrey had been dating for a month or two already, and were getting increasingly closer and loved-up. Which…Beca was happy for them, and she tolerated Aubrey, but she didn’t know what kind of friends that Aubrey had…and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

‘Um why…?’ The short brunette

‘Because she’s my best friend Beca.’ Aubrey said firmly.

Stacie turned to Beca. ‘We didn’t want you to get bored whilst we hang out, so we thought it’d be great for you to meet her.’

‘And she’s very important to me, so don’t go scaring her off.’ The blonde glared at her.

Beca rolled her eyes and huffed a ‘whatever’.

She traipsed along beside them, only lightening up when the conversation inevitably turned to music.

‘Chloe!’ Aubrey called out as they reached the café.

Beca looked up in time to catch a redhead whip around to see them, and skipped over with a bright smile.

‘Hey Aubrey, Stacie!’ She greeted, before turning slightly to face Beca. ‘You must be Beca.’

‘Uh, I…yep that’s me. Beca, I’m Beca.’ Beca stumbled over her words. She wasn’t expecting such a bubbly…beautiful girl to be standing in front of her.

Stacie snickered beside her, bringing her back to reality.

‘You must be Chloe.’ She stuffed her hands into her jean pockets, trying to feign confidence.

‘I am. Chloe, I’m Chloe.’ The redhead teased.

Beca blushed lightly. ‘Well, what’s an upbeat, cute girl doing being best friends with ol’ strict pants over here?’

Aubrey huffed in disagreement. ‘Behave midget.’

Chloe grinned. ‘You think I’m cute?’

The brunette shrugged. Yes, she did. She thought she was more than cute, but she didn’t trust herself to open her mouth again right now.

The redhead linked arms with her and whispered. ‘Oh, I think you and I are going to get along great.’

Once they’d entered the café, Chloe turned to the others. ‘Guys, we’ll grab the coffees, go and grab us a table?’

Stacie smirked at her best friend, before leaving the pair alone to get the drinks in.

‘So, Beca.’ Chloe’s arm was still wrapped around the brunette’s.

‘Yep.’ The girl tilted her head in amusement.

‘How did those two manage to drag you out, because it seemed as though you didn’t know I was coming.’

Beca scoffed. ‘Stacie has her ways. That girl loves a bit of blackmail when it comes to annoying me.’

‘So, what exactly does she have against you?’ Chloe smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Beca responded with the same facial expression. ‘Oh you know, the usual best friend stuff. She’s known me since I was 12, so there’s plenty of embarrassing stuff she could pick from.’

‘I’d _love_ to hear some of those stories.’ Chloe winked, pretending to pull away as if to go ask Stacie now.

The brunette clung to the redhead in exasperation. ‘Um, I don’t think so Red. Not unless you’re sharing too.’

‘Oh, I’m pretty confident about ‘all this’.’ The girl grinned, gesturing towards herself.

‘Oh you should be.’ Beca raised an eyebrow in admiration.

Chloe squinted in amusement. ‘Flirting are we?’

‘Got to make the most of this whole ambush thing somehow right? You’re lucky you’re that pretty, I’d have left by now.’

‘So you’re only here for my looks? I’m flattered.’ She winked.

‘Well, you’re also got the whole personality thing going on as well…’ Beca blushed lightly.

Chloe instantly grinned her megawatt smile, and Beca felt like she was going to have a stroke just looking at her.

‘Next please.’ An impatient voice came from across the counter as the line moved forward.

Once they’d grabbed the coffees, bickering over who was going to pay. (Beca won, because as she told Chloe, she is a ‘gentleman’).

‘You two seemed cosy.’ Stacie whispered to Beca, who just blushed and rolled her eyes.

‘The midget didn’t annoy you did she Chloe?’ Aubrey asked her best friend, shooting a look to Beca.

Chloe chuckled, playfully hitting her friend’s arm. ‘No. She’s great Aubs. We get along great.’

Aubrey knew the look on her best friend’s face, just as Stacie knows how Beca gets when she likes someone. Usually it took a little longer for Beca to be comfortable around someone new, but she could sense something different between the redhead and her friend. And it was safe to say she was willing to see what was going to happen.

///

They spent the next half an hour talking about their work, music, and just generally catching up. Chloe pleaded with Stacie to tell her embarrassing stories about Beca, but the short brunette had already given threats to her friend to prevent that. Chloe shrugged it off, a gleam in her eye, and told them ‘that’s fine, I’m sure Beca will tell me eventually’.

‘Becaaa…’ Stacie started.

‘No.’ Beca said instantly. ‘Whatever you’re about to say, the answer is no.’

Chloe held back a laugh at their antics, whilst Aubrey rolled her eyes but was almost smiling.

‘But we’re all ready excited for this movie.’

The brunettes eyes widened at that sentence. ‘You’re dragging me to the cinema?’

‘Please?’ Stacie mumbed quietly.

‘The movie looks really good Becs.’ Chloe added.

Beca looked over at Chloe. It was the nickname, it threw her off. Or that’s what she told herself, not the fact that she thought Chloe was really beautiful and she’d probably do anything she asked.

‘Fine.’

Stacie’s jaw dropped slightly at how quickly Chloe had gotten her friend to agree to something she always fought against for ages before either giving in, or going somewhere else and meeting them when it was over.

‘Yay!’ Chloe clapped her hands together. ‘Let’s go then, we should try and get the good seats.’

The redhead took Beca’s hand in her own, making Beca’s skin burn in surprise and …excitement? She just hoped her hand wasn’t clammy, not that Chloe seemed like someone who would care about that.

The other two dropped back a couple steps on the way to the movies.

‘I’ve never seen Beca like this and they’ve known each other for what? 40 minutes??’ Stacie furrowed her brow.

‘Yes well, Chloe is very friendly. Although, this is new.’ Aubrey said, referring to the redhead’s look of complete enamour when looking at Beca. ‘Oh god, our best friend’s are going to date aren’t they?’

‘Hey it’ll be so cute!’ Stacie teased.

‘They’re just so _different.’_ Aubrey pouted.

Stacie crinked her nose. ‘They’re not that different.’

‘Whatever babe.’ Aburey nudged her with her shoulder.

///

‘Ooo I’m so excited.’ Chloe sat down next to Stacie, Beca plopping down ungracefully into the seat next to her.

‘Ooo yeah me too!’ Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe giggled. ‘You might enjoy it.’

‘Or maybe I’ll win the lottery.’ Beca winked, frowning when Aubrey shushes them.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Beca had completely given up trying to get into the plot of it, choosing instead to subtly glance over at Chloe every couple of moments.

The redhead looked so into the movie, Beca couldn’t help but smile at the way the girl reacted to each scene so prominently, as if she was living the film.

Chloe grinned, feeling Beca staring at her. ‘You’re not watching the film.’

‘I’m not.’

‘You’re watching me.’

‘You’re more interesting.’

Chloe rested her head gently on Beca’s shoulder. The brunette held her breath, trying not to see weird, and trying not to move too much.

‘Want to get out of here?’ Chloe whispered.

‘But you’re watching the movie?’ Beca frowned in confusion.

‘You’re more interesting.’ Chloe winked, standing up and grabbing Beca’s hand to pull her with her out of the isle. ‘Come on.’

Stacie nudged Aubrey, as they both watched the girls leave the cinema hand in hand.

‘Chloe, you wanted to watch the movie!’ The brunette said as they stepped outside. ‘Go back, you don’t have to leave because of me.’

‘Buy me some cheese fries and we’ll be even.’ Chloe grinned.

///

Sitting opposite of each other in the booth of the diner, Chloe teasingly playing footsie under the table with Beca who was trying to hold in a laugh at how adorable the other girl was.

‘Are you happy now you’ve got your cheese fries?’

‘Very.’ Chloe grinned.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while as they ate, every now and then making dorky faces at one another.

‘So, what makes Beca Mitchell, Beca Mitchell?’

‘Well that’s a loaded question isn’t it Chlo?’ Beca raised an eyebrow.

The girl shrugged in response. ‘Just want to know who you are.’

‘Um…I love music? I’m currently working as a music producer. I met Stacie when I transferred schools as a kid, she wormed her way through my walls yanno.’ Beca explained.

‘Why did you transfer schools?’ Chloe asked with interest.

Beca cleared her throat awkwardly. ‘Um, my mom died, so I moved to live with my dad. We didn’t get along well, but we’ve been doing better now I’m older and moved out.’

‘Becs, I’m so sorry about your mom.’ She placed a hand over the brunettes.

Beca squeezed it in response. ‘It’s okay Chlo. It was a long time ago now. So, tell me about yourself? What makes you, you?’

Chloe brightened up slightly. ‘Well, I love music too! I teach music at a middle school, and I volunteer at the puppy shelter when I can. Aubrey and I met when we were 7 years old and have been friends ever since.’

‘Of _course_ you volunteer at a puppy shelter!’ Beca threw her free hand up in exasperation.

‘What’s _that_ supposed to mean?’ Chloe laughed.

‘You’re something else M’Lady.’ Beca said seriously with only a hint of teasing.

Chloe searched the girls face for something but just found Beca staring back at her.

‘We should-we should go find the other two, the film will be over in a minute.’ Beca stood up, holding a hand out for Chloe to grab.

///

‘They should be out here by now.’ Chloe said.

‘They’re probably making out in there.’ Beca grimaced.

The redhead laughed. ‘You don’t like making out?’

‘Oh, I like making out just fine.’ Beca winked, blowing out a breath as Chloe stepped closer to her.

‘Is that right?’ Becca nodded in response. ‘So you wouldn’t mind making out…with me?’

‘N-No, I can’t say I’d mind that.’ Beca said as Chloe put one arm around her waist to pull her closer, and one hand on her cheek.

Beca hooked her arm around Chloe’s shoulder and one on her hip.

Chloe grinned as she pulled Beca’s lips to her own, letting the brunette melt into the embrace before it became more feverish, and the brunette’s tongue asked for entrance into Chloe’s mouth which was met gladly with a silent yes. Beca nudged Chloe back slightly pushing her gently against the wall, before Chloe flipped them round so she was pushing Beca back into the wall herself.

Unwillingly, Beca pulled away to catch her breath.

Breathing heavily, she leant her head on Chloe’s shoulder and mumbled. ‘Oh my god.’

‘Is it super weird if I say I’ve never felt like this before?’ Beca said. ‘Because if it is then I totally take it back.’

Chloe giggled and lifted Beca’s head up to face her by her finger under her chin. ‘No, it’s not super weird.’


End file.
